


Essential

by latesummerfire



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesummerfire/pseuds/latesummerfire
Summary: Aziraphale is essential.





	Essential

“What was all that business … about you and I running off together?”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Crowley brushed off carelessly as he reached for his wine and took a sip, “I panicked.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, his heart sinking, “I see.”

With a slight smirk, Crowley continued.

“You know how it goes, world ending, gotta leave town, grab the essentials and go, don’t look back, yada yada …”

“Oh, that’s understandable, really … So I’m … essential?” Aziraphale asked, his heart skipping a beat.

“Of course you are, angel,” Crowley assured, giving him a pat on his arm, and Aziraphale beamed, “you and the Bentley.”

Aziraphale’s smile dropped. 

_'Of course.'_


End file.
